


Surviving Beast Island

by alysurr



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Baby Glimmer, F/M, it's sad hours, this isn't fluffy at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26722993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alysurr/pseuds/alysurr
Summary: One-Shot prompt based on "Promise me you'll come back." feat. Micah and Angella.A small drabble about Micah's time on beast island.
Relationships: Adora & Micah (She-Ra), Angella & Glimmer & Micah (She-Ra), Angella & Glimmer (She-Ra), Angella/Micah (She-Ra), Bow & Micah (She-Ra), Entrapta & Micah (She-Ra), Glimmer & Micah (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Surviving Beast Island

When Micah woke up on Beast Island, he’d sworn to himself that he would do anything it took to get back to his wife and daughter. He’d promised, after all. The last conversation he’d had with his wife rang like an echo through his head.

“Please, promise me you’ll come back.” The angelic queen of Bright Moon’s voice trembled when she spoke, an unprecedented event. 

“I promise, my love,” he had replied. He was already fully dressed in his armor and held his staff in one hand, his young daughter in the other. He nuzzled his face into her neck, nearly melting at the sound of her saccharine giggle. “Be good for your mother, my sweet Glimmer,” he said before handing the fidgety toddler over to his wife. “Daddy will be home soon, okay?”

Glimmer held up a chubby hand, opening and closing her fingers. “Bye-bye da-da!” she trilled. Angella was tearing up, averting her gaze to the ceiling. 

“I promise, I’ll be back.”

Micah was not the kind of man who didn’t keep his word. 

The canopy made by the trees was so thick and tangled that it did not allow for any light to shine through, making it difficult for him to decipher day and night. Months passed as he attempted to navigate the maze of Beast Island. He’d go through great efforts to mark trees and make things look familiar so he’d at least know if he was walking in circles, but the forest seemed to shift and rearrange itself when he wasn’t watching, vines closing up paths he’d just come from. He walked right through the soles of his shoes, some of his clothing wearing past the point of repair.

Then came the signal. The sound was maddening, hypnotizing, driving him to the point of insanity on a number of occasions. He tried to track it, ending up in the center of the island before finding his senses again and running. 

He had promised Angella that he would come back, and nothing would stop him from reuniting with his family.

It wasn’t long before he’d thrown away his initial mission in favor of survival. Beast Island wasn’t just a nickname. The bloodthirsty critters that inhabited the forest hunted and haunted him day and night. He’d made a new staff for himself out of First One’s Tech. It wasn’t quite as good as the one that was taken from him in the Fright Zone, but it was better than having nothing to channel his magic through. He had a consistent source of water, and taught himself what flora and fauna were okay to eat and what to avoid through trial and error. Years passed. Maybe two or three? His goal was to get home before Glimmer’s third birthday. Then her fifth. Then her sixth, definitely her sixth.

He’d almost died several times from eating the wrong thing, but magic always got him through the bouts of sickness. It was during one of these times, and he swore he had consumed those berries before, that a purple-haired woman had appeared and stolen his rations. 

A short time later, he was on the path of one of the beasts he’d come to enjoy eating, stalking and hunting his prey, when he heard the metallic grinding and animalistic roars of a First Ones Beast. And... the screaming of other people? He ran towards the source of the sound, coming upon a clearing where a giant robot with the appearance of a tick was attacking a young blonde woman. Micah thought he had tied this beast up in the past, but perhaps it had babies. Or maybe it had gotten free. Or perhaps it spawned in this hellscape, who knew anymore. 

He raised his staff and quickly drew a spell before attacking the beast with it. It turned its attention away from the girl and towards him. As it charged its new aggressor instead, he drew a new rune and created a purple rope which he wrapped around its massive foreleg. He moved to wrap it around a tree, but it got loose. A final rune took it out, or, at least, caused it to run off. 

The woman and her partner were much younger than he initially thought -- teenagers, really, and associates of his daughter, they claimed. They worked together to free the purple-haired woman. During the entire chain of events, Micah couldn’t be sure whether or not he had been hallucinating the whole thing. It didn’t seem real in the space ship, despite Adora and Bow’s assurance that it was. 

It wasn’t until he was on the ground in Bright Moon, held up by the archer, that it finally sunk in. He was home. 

On the island, Adora had caught him up on what had been happening in Bright Moon, but the idea of his Queen’s death hadn’t quite sunk in until he was walking through the halls for the first time in nearly two decades. He approached the colorful wall, a portrait of himself holding his staff in one hand and a rune in the other, with several horde soldiers brandishing their batons at him. 

Next to it, a portrait of his Angella, wings outstretched and one arm reaching towards a ball of light. The portal. 

The former king stood in front of the mural with a shattered heart. His fingers traced the hand that was extended downward, the one made of stone rather than flesh. 

“I made it back home, Angie,” he whispered, choking back a sob as the tears began to run down his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Me, writing something other than Seamista? BLASPHEMY. I hope you enjoyed this though!


End file.
